the new year
by kazimirkaz
Summary: Chapter one is missing but otherwise all good. Ginny is taking care of her boyfriends daughter. Kaz lives with them and seems to have connections with death eaters and isn't getting along with harry 6th year GinnyKaz. Follow the romance of Ginny
1. Chapter2

Ginny lands in the pub. She luckily stays standing since she is holding four month old Kat (Kaz's sister since some one asked for clarification.). Ginny moves out of the way and Kaz comes tumbling out of the fire. Everyone in the pub turns when they hear him hit the floor, Ginny however stands off to the side giggling then says to Kat. "Don't worry, I'll make sure I teach you how to use the floo network."  
  
The conversations soon start up again and Kaz glares up at Ginny. This however just makes her laugh harder. "Oh be quiet, need I remind you of the last time we used the floo network. Something about a shirt burning off' he says with a smirk and pulls him self up and brushes him self off.  
  
Ginny just roles her eyes and takes out the stroller, (sorry forgot what it was called when I was typing the last chapter so instead of walker it is stroller.) and hands it to Kaz who uses his wand and enlarges it. He then carries it outside of the pub and up the steps. Ginny then puts the baby in and gets behind it determined to act like a muggle since they are in public. "So where to first?" Ginny asks as she looks around at all the stores, pushing the stroller down the sidewalk.  
  
"Well the first part of your report would probably be the best idea right, and that was clothes shopping" Kaz says with a slight smirk playing at his lips. He starts looking around at the stores or that's what Ginny thinks he is actually looking at all the people looking in case there is a attack.  
  
"Ok," Ginny says she was a bit embarrassed about this. Like Ron she was a bit ashamed that they did not have much money, and even worse than Ron all the stuff she got. Had to be bought used. At least with Ron he got stuff from the family. She had to go shopping and get stuff that people did not want to wear. Ginny knew that she would not be able to get anything on this shopping trip. Just it was for research for her report. They head in to the first store, and Kaz walks right back out, and sits on the bench. A second later Ginny joins him both blushing. "I think we should start at a different store," she says. Kaz nods his head. As they walk away you can see a sign saying Victoria Secrets. They walk in to the next store. This one however is fine. They head to the girl's section. Kaz starts pushing the stroller so Ginny can look around more easily. They first head to the skirt sections and Ginny tries on a bunch of pairs modeling them while Kaz sits on a bench watching her. Ginny has a longing look on her face but then asks Kaz to go and put the ones she really wants away after she writes down the price and the style and who made it Kaz however puts it in the back of the stroller, not letting Ginny see.  
  
Next up are the shirts, and Ginny gives Kaz a look at how small some of them are. "What these are all the styles in America," He says with a smile. One of them for example is an American style (there is only one shoulder and no sleeves.) in a size that is to small. "I remember from the shopping trips I got dragged on. Whatever size fits you want to go one to two smaller" he says and hands over a few more to Ginny.  
  
"Some how I think you just want to see me dressed, in nothing." Ginny says though she is smiling. She then try's on all the shirts and somehow he is right, one of them shows off her chest very well and goes to just about her belly button for which her brother would put a paper bag over her to cover up. Ginny spends a minuet or two looking at herself and thinking what she could do to her brother nerves if she wore something like that. "I'll get this," Ginny says to her self and looks at the price tag, then sighs.  
  
Suddenly she hears a knock on the door, "Hey Gin you ok," Kaz asks not having heard anything from her for a few minuets. He opens the door slightly and hearing no 'close the door' opens it a bit more. He walks in making sure he can keep an eye on the baby. "Are you ok?" He asks and Ginny wraps her arms around him and just starts crying. Kaz looks at her in shock. She had never cried in front of him before. From what he heard she almost never cried in front of anyone.  
  
"I hate them," Ginny says suddenly and just starts crying harder. "I hate my self for hating them, I should love them, but I can't" Ginny says through her tears.  
  
Suddenly Kaz kisses her cheek, kissing her tears away. "Ginny, who do you, hate?" he asks though he can guess who it is. Her family, he knew what that was like, lord knows his own family was not great, heck he was taking care of his little sister.  
  
"My stupid family. My brothers are all leaving me, my parents are to caught up in the war, and I still feel the hate for them anyone who loves muggles." Ginny looks at Kaz not able to face him. Then starts again forcing her self to tell him what happened. "I was controlled by tom Riddle," She looks at Kaz's face and she can tell he knows who it is. This makes her wonder how but instead she decides to go on. "Harry saved me, but I've never really been sure if he is gone, or if he was just hidden inside of me, and here I am sitting here crying and hating my family." Ginny says and starts crying harder.  
  
Kaz just rocks her and prays that Kat will stay quiet however when he looks she had fallen asleep. He turns back to Ginny, "Listen Gin let's head back to your house we can do this another day, I don't think this is the place to really talk about this." Kaz says and Ginny nods. Kaz picks up the shirts and Ginny closes the door changing back in to her old shirt that she was wearing. Tears still in her eyes, she passes the shirt out to Kaz. "I'll go put theses away, I'll meet you outside" Kaz says and then takes all the clothes to the register. He walks out to where Ginny is sitting on a bench with Kat. Carrying two bags that say the Gap. Ginny gives him a questioning look, but says nothing. They walk back towards the pub and suddenly Kaz grabs his arm in pain and looks around then grabs Ginny and takes them back down an alley. "Stay down and quiet" He says nothing happens for two minuets, when suddenly there are a bunch of pop. Then scream's of terror. Also you can hear the killing curse among Crucio's. Kaz suddenly leans forward and kisses Ginny and inside her mouth she can hear his cry's of pain in her mouth which he just can't keep in. Ginny holds him and rocks back and forth looking at Kat to make sure she is ok. Kaz suddenly pulls back and listens it is now quiet. He puts a hand to his mouth and making a shh sound. Just then there is a pop behind them and Moody appears, and they look behind them.  
  
"Give us a few more minuets, we think we got the street clear but we want to be sure," he says and then they sit there Kaz holding Ginny and his other hand is resting on Kat who is still in the stroller.  
  
Finally Moody nods for them to come on out. They walk out and see the street has dead bodies all over, some you can tell are wizards others are Muggles. Kaz walks over to Moody leaving Ginny and Kat back. Ginny picks up Kat and rocks her not wanting to look around at what happened. "How many?" Kaz asks Mood.  
  
Moody looks like he is about to say something but sees he does not have much time. "Fine, we think there are about 3 wounded, 13 insane and 38 are dead." He says and Kaz nods, then turns away to go back To Ginny and his sister, when Moody asks him a question. "How did you know there would be an attack?" He asks him standing there  
  
Kaz stops when he hears this and turns and looks him over. "I saw someone I knew, and I figured I wasn't going to be safe here for more than a few seconds." Kaz says and turns back walking over to Ginny and the baby.. Moody looks after him then turns to give his report on what happened.  
  
Ginny looks at Kaz. "Are you ok?" she asks and Kaz nods and shrinks there bags and the stroller putting it all in the baby bag and they head off to the pub with a escort this time and are sent back to the Burrow. When they get back however Mr. Wesley is standing right there waiting for them.  
  
"Are you two ok" he ask and Takes Kat from Ginny and puts her in the playpen. He then hugs his daughter. "I am so glad you are ok," he says and Ginny nods then looks at Kaz he however and looks away. Just then Mr. Wesley turns to him and hugs him "Thank you for keeping my daughter safe," he says Kaz nods. 


	2. Chapter 3

Everyone was gathered around the fire just as Hermione came through the fire, Mr. Wesley then came through after her. She practically tackled Ron and Harry. "OH my god I am so glad you are ok, after I heard about the attack, well I was just so worried." She says Harry and Ron both smile and then make choking notions, which makes Ginny giggle.  
  
Ginny is standing their, leaning back against Kaz. His arms are wrapped around her waist. "What no hug for me?" Ginny asks, and Hermione doing the girly thing squeals. Kaz lets go of Ginny and Ginny steps forward and they hug. Then after a minuet they let go. Girls you know. She then turns around "Hermione this is Kaz, Kaz this is Hermione, he last member of the dangerous trio" Ginny says with a smile. "And the smartest witch in her year," Ginny says making Hermione blush.  
  
"Stop" Hermione, says her cheek red she then sticks out her hand. "Hello, it's nice to finally meet you. Ginny has told me about you in her letters." Hermione says, not mentioning what else Ginny may of mentioned no matter how much she disapproved she had sworn not to tell Ron, or Harry, or anyone.  
  
Kaz raises an eyebrow at Ginny but then turns his attention back to Hermione he shakes her hand. "Well then it is very nice to meet you and anything Ginny says it's better not to listen to her, well at least in my experience" Kaz says and this actually gets a laugh out of Ron and Harry. Ginny gives Kaz a look that promises revenge sweet long terrible revenge.  
  
However before Ginny can start the revenge, Kat decides to wake up from her morning nap. "Oh yeah you have to meet Kathrin, she is so adorable." Ginny says then under her breath "Just not at three A.M. when someone refuses to get up" This makes Kaz smirk, and Ginny slams her foot in to Kaz's making sure to crush his toes as she walks by him to go and get Kat. Followed with out the crushing of the foot by Hermione. This however just makes Ron and Harry laugh even Harder.  
  
Latter on Kaz and Ginny are in his room Kaz has just taken Kat who does not seem to want to have an afternoon nap. "Hey Gin will you be by later tonight?" Kaz asks loudly above Kat's crying. Ginny sighs sick of the noise.  
  
She then walks over and picks Kat from his arms, Kat instantly almost stops crying. The baby just wants to cuddle up to Kat, Kaz glares at her. "Say yes you know who the better sex is don't you" she says to Kat, and Kat giggles at her. "I don't know, it all depends I mean Hermione is there so I might have to wait a while." Ginny says and then leans over and gives him a quick kiss. Ginny then gets back up. She keeps rocking Kat to make sure she does not start crying again.  
  
It is now about midnight and Hermione finally has fallen asleep. Ginny is sneaking up a set of stairs to the room, Ginny gently slides the door open. She sees Kaz and Kat asleep on the floor together, Kat had never fallen asleep her self. Ginny smiles and picks Kat up and gently puts her in her crib gladly she did not wake up. Ginny then gets the covers form her bed and surrounds her self and him with the bed cover, and uses his chest s a pillow since he was hogging the pillow he had been using. They stay like that for half-hour till Kat decides she had enough sleep and that food was more important. "Ginny the baby crying" Kaz gets out  
  
"So, you take your daughter" Ginny says now yes we know that Kat is his sister and not there daughter, but when your half asleep and don't want to wake up since it is a god early morning and no one should be awake at that time. Unless they have not gone to bed yet then they have a excuse but otherwise nope.  
  
Kaz however does not get up "So what your mommy you can feed her, I'm a guy I can't" he says sill more asleep than anything. They both lay silently, well that is with Kat even starting to cry harder. That is till they both sit up very quickly and then start blushing like mad. "Um yeah, I guess I'll get Kat," Kaz says and starts to get up. Ginny just nods her head not really sure what to say. Kaz goes back and sits down feeding Kat a bottle he yawns and Ginny smiles. He props him self up against he bed, and Ginny moves over next to him, and watches as Kat eats her bottle. "Well I guess we got a wake up call didn't we" Kaz says, Ginny looks at him and smiles as she pulls the blanket under his arms to his warm but Kat is still above the blanket so she can breath.  
  
Ginny moves her head over and relaxes on his shoulder. "Well it's true you know, not about what you said of me being the only one to feed her, but us like being parents. I don't know it just sort of feels like it at times. I mean I know my mom and dad help out a lot but it seems like we take care of her are self. That and the fact that I can all ready see what a great dad you will make one day." Ginny says and looks over at him however he had fallen asleep the bottle started to slip. Ginny rolled her eyes and picked Kat up moving her in to her own arms. "Lets, let you have a nice bottle before going back to bed." Ginny says in a baby voice to the baby. After a while Ginny burps the baby but then gets up and try's to put Kat in her crib but she dose not want to go.  
  
From on the bed since Kaz had moved there. "Gin, come back to bed it's late," He calls and Ginny rolls her eyes really wishing she had stayed in her own bed. Ginny however dose one thing that her mom suggested that they never did before. Ginny just leaves her on her crib and goes back to bed with Kaz. His arm wraps around her waist pulling her close. As she is all cuddled up to him she remembers why she always kept coming here at night. She loved him, and loved having time with him. 


	3. Ron is stand

Ron is standing outside of Ginny's door, he knew his mother was playing with the baby. He is about to knock when he hears something, "OH yeah Ginny right there" he can hear Kaz say. "Oh my god Ginny that is perfect, you where so right this is so much better with out all those extra clothes" Kaz says and you can hear pleasure in his voice, "oh Ginny" he says and it sound so pleasant. Ron slams the door open expecting to see a sight his baby sister should never of been in.  
  
However what he sees is that Kaz is shirtless on his stomach on her bed. Ginny is fully clothed and sitting on his back. She was giving him a message that is till Ron slammed the door open Kaz and Ginny are now both starring at him. "OH um hi, I just um yeah came to uh apologize, yeah that's it I'm uh sorry about earlier, but I'll just um be going now ok see you" Ron says then quickly runs out the door.  
  
Kaz looks back at Ginny and she just shrugs her shoulders. "You have the weirdest family you know." Kaz says and Ginny nods her head, he then turns his head back to look at her "Well I'm still tense so keep going, your the one who made me like this" he says and Ginny rolls her eyes. But then decides to go ahead she did owe him for agreeing to help her wit her homework. Well she did have Hermione but well that would involve a lot of work. That and there would be no fun. Ginny then leans down and starts kissing his neck. "Oh Ginny I so owe you for this" he mummers and this makes Ginny grin. "Oh Ginny" he says his eyes are up and both are having a lot of fun.  
  
Later that night, Ginny is asleep in Kaz's bed, in one of his big T- shirts. Ginny was exhausted, she had the talk with her parents well Kaz and her had the talk cept Kaz just did more sitting there while Ginny did the actual talking. There had been a calm voice yelling instead of a shouting match. They had been very mad about it, well they did there best to hide it, but they agreed to it. Kaz looked at Ginny and he looked down at her, you could see love in his eyes. The kind of love that would make him protect her. He wanted to make her happy. He looked down at his little sister the one who he had sacrificed his life for. He left everything he had known just to keep her away from them. He made sure that she was well cared for, no matter what happened. They had a ton of money, he knew his parents had known he would never go along with them forever. Ginny rolled over in the bed, slowly waking her self up. She looked over at Kaz and smiled. "Hey what you doing up?" she asks smiling at him while rubbing her eyes  
  
Kaz smiles and lays Kat down in her crib. "Just feeding Kat, go back to sleep" he says and pulls the covers up over them. Ginny however kicks them off. Kaz rolls is eyes "You could just wear less" he says and Grins.  
  
"Go to sleep" Ginny says her fist pounded in to his face. Kaz rolls his eyes but just moves his arms around her and kisses the back of her neck. However Ginny is all ready asleep again.  
  
Kaz finally stops "I love you" he whispers in her ear and she sort of grunts back the same thing. 


	4. Chapter 6

Kaz sighed he was looking over the pond, and occasionally skipping rocks over it. However back behind him Ginny was pushing Harry forward. "Go talk to him," Ginny says  
  
Harry try's to turn around but he can't otherwise he would fall over "But Gin, shouldn't this be something you should talk about with him, or maybe Bill, or Charlie or even your dad" Harry suggests not really wanting to get in the middle of whatever was going on.  
  
Harry had been in the middle of a game of chess when Ginny had grabbed him and dragged him off. "No, Harry Bill would just be over protective and well if something was bothering you would you rather talk to Ron or my dad?" she asks. Harry nods his head in under standing. "Well, I'm like his only friend here we haven't spent much time out of the burrow. Plus I think he is not allowed to owl anyone in America. So he doesn't really have many people to talk to" Ginny says then gives him one more push forward.  
  
Harry stumbles forward. Kaz dose not turn around he just says "Hey," in a low tone that Harry barley heard him.  
  
Harry walks forward, and sits down next to him. "Hi, yeah we really didn't get a chance to meet earlier, I'm Harry" he says and offers his hand.  
  
"Yeah. I heard of you, Harry James Potter, Son of Lilly and James Potter. You live with your ant and uncle from your mother side. You also have a cousin who used to beat you up when you where younger." Kaz says and throws another rock. He ignores Harry's hand. "Would be killer of the dark lord. Stopped him in your first year, and then in your fourth, you where used to help bring him back then escaped by accident. Then in your fifth year last year you escaped from the idiots Malfoy's grasp, however it took the last of your Family. Even though he was just your god father." Kaz says in voice that says he had heard it all before.  
  
Harry a little out after hearing his life stated that simply even now people where still looking at him with respect, and starring at his scar. This guy did not even turn to acknowledge him. "Um yeah." Harry pauses for a second then turns and sees Ginny motioning for him to try again. "Well it's nice to meet you I hear you're from America, is it nice there?" Harry asks with a smile.  
  
"Oh yeah great place," Kaz says then stands up, and backs up a few feet. "If you want to know more why not ask Ginny." He says the last part loud enough for Ginny to hear him. Then runs past Harry jumping right in to the pond. Then he starts swimming in the water over to the other side.  
  
Leaving Harry sitting there stunned, and Ginny. Ginny walks over and sits down next to Harry. "Hey Gin" Harry says after a few seconds of silence.  
  
"Yes Harry?" Ginny asks watching Kaz get out of the water. If Harry would of been looking at her eyes, he would of saw worry for Kaz.  
  
However Harry was not instead he was also watching Kaz. Just he had distrust in his eyes. "I don't trust him. He reminds me Crouch junior" Harry says and Ginny turns and gives him a look of confusion. "The guy who pretend to be Moody two years ago," He says and Ginny nods. "Just I don't know the way he said it. H reminded me of him. Also Draco's dad, just the way they talk about me, and how he refereed to him. He called him the Dark lord. Snape does it the same way. This guy just seems way to much like a Death eater." Harry says and sighs and looks down.  
  
He then looks up and expects to see Ginny about to cry, but instead she looks furious. So furious in fact, that she slaps him hard. "How dare you Harry. I would expect something like this from Ron, but not you." Ginny says, then she jumps off the small over hang in to the pond and goes after Harry.  
  
Harry just sits there rubbing his cheek, you can tell her was hurt more by what she said than the hit. Though he would have a bruise there in the morning. "I was just telling the truth. That guy seems like a Death Eater." Harry thinks about going after them and knows he should but figures if he and Ginny had been alone before nothing should happen yet.  
  
While Off on the other side of the pond. Ginny is just climbing out of the water, when she feels a drying spell on her. She looks forward, and sees Kaz there with a hand to her. Ginny takes it and offers him a smile. Kaz sort of returns a smile, then just leads her away from the pond out in to the woods towards the edge of their property. When they about reach it. Kaz sits down leaning against a tree. Ginny joins him leaning against him. "Kaz listen I'm sorry, I never thought Harry would say stuff like that," Ginny says holding herself against him.  
  
Kaz looks down and runs a hand through her fiery Wesley hair. "What did he say?" Kaz asks not really sure what Ginny was apologizing to him about.  
  
Ginny starts playing with her thumbs. "Oh he Um well he called you a death eater" Ginny finally says, and pulls back to look at him. They stare at each other for a moment. "Kaz can I see your arm?" Ginny finally asks to prove it for her self that Harry was wrong.  
  
Kaz looks at her for a moment not sure if he should be insulted. Then finally after a few minutes he nods his head. "OK, Ginny." Kaz says and lifts one side and there is nothing there. He then goes to lift the other sleeve. Suddenly his eyes flash pain and he grabs his arm the one he was about to show Ginny. And he looks like he is about to faint. He clenches his teeth but she can still hear his moans of pain. Ginny grabs him and rocks him. Though her eyes slip to where his hand is. Right where the dark mark would be on his arm if it is there. 


	5. Chapter 4

Ginny starts playing with her thumbs. "Oh he Um well he called you a death eater" Ginny finally says, and pulls back to look at him. They stare at each other for a moment. "Kaz can I see your arm?" Ginny finally asks to prove it for her self that Harry was wrong.  
  
Kaz looks at her for a moment not sure if he should be insulted. Then finally after a few minutes he nods his head. "OK, Ginny." Kaz says and lifts one side and there is nothing there. He then goes to lift the other sleeve. Suddenly his eyes flash pain and he grabs his arm the one he was about to show Ginny. And he looks like he is about to faint. He clenches his teeth but she can still hear his moans of pain. Ginny grabs him and rocks him. Though her eyes slip to where his hand is. Right where the dark mark would be on his arm if it is there.  
  
Ginny holds on to him not letting him go however then she moves his hand and lifts his sleeve and Ginny is shocked at what she sees. Right where he was grabbing. On his arm the only problem is that there is nothing there. Ginny looks at him and is shocked. Ginny just rocks him back and forth for another minuet till he finally stoops. He Just wraps his arms around her. "It's ok," Ginny says and rocks him back and forth.  
  
After a while, Kaz looks after her, "Ginny maybe I should, tell you about what happened in America." Kaz says and Ginny nods her head. Kaz just sits there for a while, and lays back pulling Ginny on to his lap and holding her closer. "My parents are lead death eaters. The where put in charge of America, There they built a school to train death eaters. That is America became all about that one thing. There are many Death eaters there all trained. When you join the school you are given a Dark mark." Kaz says and points to his arm. "I was forced in to it, but I found a way to get rid of the dark mark, just that it makes the pain increase so much." Kaz looks out playing a hand through her hair. "I however never really fit in. I went out at night, 4verynight with my muggle friends. There I met a girl we dated for about two ears, that is till a little over a year ago she was murdered." Kaz stops  
  
Ginny looks at his face for a second then squeezes his hand. "Go on," She says trying to help him in anyway she can.  
  
"My parents, they killed her. They had found out we where going to runaway she knew all about my parents what they where all about magic. She was pregnant, we where going to use the money I was given by my uncle when he died to run, we where going to live are life and with are child." Tears are in his eyes. He blinks them away. "They used cruico and made her beg for death before they killed her. I would of left right after that but I found out she was pregnant. My mom that is. I waited till the baby was born then got my chance and ran. I'm not sure how we got out of there but we did. The headmaster met me at the border I had sent a letter to him telling him what was going on. I was so glad, that he listened to me. Well then he brought me here, and you know the rest" Kaz says and wipes away the tears.  
  
Ginny hugs him and lays there not sure what she can say. After what he just told her, he said is so like it just happened. That it hurt but not important. Like it happened to someone else. Like he is trying to hold off the pain. Keeping it away from him. Like if he accepted it, it would kill him. It would be suicide if he let the pain get to close. Ginny just held him closer. "Kaz it's ok," Ginny finally says and kisses his cheek and as tears start to go down his face. Ginny just kisses them away "Just let it out," She says and rubs his back as best as she can. 


	6. Chapter 5

Her wand is out in a second. Just then, she sees Lupin running towards her, she goes to the door her wand pointed behind him to see if there is anyone else behind him. However there is no one else there. "We need everyone up now, there is going to be a attack her really soon. We are sending guards but we can't act like we know what is going on. Moody has some..."  
  
However Mrs. Wesley is looking at the colander. That is when she notices that last night is the full moon. "What are you doing here so..."  
  
He however is grinning his wand out "Stupefy" he says quietly hitting her in the chest. "Stupid woman couldn't just do what I told you could you," He says and then looks over at Kat, "Hello Daughter long time no see," he says. He went from room to room knocking everyone out however he does not go in Ginny and Kaz's because the door seemed to vanish. When he walks back down he stairs at Potter. He was ordered to only come for the baby because Kaz and Harry would both come to save her. The dark lord was sure about that. He had been ordered to only knock him out he knew he shouldn't. Just then he felt the mark burn, and he knew he had to go now. "Stupefy" he says one last time knocking Harry out.  
  
However upstairs Kaz wakes up from his arm just he thinks more about Ginny, he feels a bit hungry so he decides to go downstairs he heads in to the kitchen. Now the so-called Lupin however had changed back which was one reason that it had taken so long. Kaz looked for a second then all his years of training came back. However by then he had noticed his son. "Stupefy" Kaz shouts, however it is dodged, by his father. His father also has Kat in his arms. So Kaz is to scared to use a stronger spell.  
  
"Is that all you got, I thought I trained you better you stupid mudblood lover," his father says from behind the counter. Suddenly he is up "Avda Kervada" (how do you spell that?).  
  
Kaz dodges to the side barley moving out of the way. "Why don't you stop hiding behind my sister, and fight me," Kaz says hiding with the stairs in the way.  
  
"Tell you what, you come out from back there and I won't use curcio on my darling little girl here." He says with a smirk and you can tell he was telling the truth.  
  
"Don't you call her that," Kaz says and stands up and walks out his wand pointed at his father. "You gave up the right to call her that, the day you tried to make me like you." Kaz says his eyes on his little sister and not on his father like they should be.  
  
"Well maybe I'll just make sure she is trained better than you. Make sure she doesn't spend time around the muggle trash, or hook up with a muggle slut," he says and starts laughing. Kaz however just sees red, forget about trying to reason with this idiot there was only one way to deal with his kind of people. Just then he notices Ginny she has her wand out. "Now drop your wand or else," he says and aim his wand right at Kat's head. Kat is now starting to cry. Every sound making Kaz more mad than the one before it. Suddenly he jumps forward tackling his father. Kat goes flying up. Ginny uses her wand and summons Kat, now normally it would not work on a person but she got lucky. Kat goes right to her. She watches Kaz and the man fight. Suddenly he gets away and runs outside.  
  
Kaz follows his wand somehow coming to his hand. He charges outside, however his father is standing there watching him wand raised. "I've been wanting to do this for years, I'll kill you and guess what I wont get in trouble. Something tells me even your rat face idiot of a boss would not even care that you died." Kaz says with his own smirk.  
  
That is till he hears a voice, a voice he really should not now but somehow does. "I would care to disagree I need someone to do my dirty work." Voldemort says as he comes out. There are of course some followers behind him. Kaz's father bows to him. Voldemort looks at Kaz expecting fear or a bow from him begging forgiveness. However Kaz just spits at him. "Don't you know any manors boy," He says smirking "Perhaps I will have to teach you. Imperious" he shouts the last part.  
  
The spell hits Kaz and his hand moves down slightly however Kaz uses everything he remember about the spell and his feelings for Ginny and his sister to keep him self in control. "Do I look like one of your pathetic followers, you better try to actually do the spell. Unless of course that is the best you got." Kaz says smirking  
  
"Curcio" (how do you spell the whole thing?) Voldemort shouts hitting Kaz. Kaz's knees buckle and he falls to the ground but not a sound comes out. "Tell all my followers who your master is and I will stop." He says his face in a smirk.  
  
Kaz is now breathing hard. "Fuck you. I'm my own master. Curcio" It would of hit Voldemort however are all favorite potions teachers had not got in the way. Kaz stops the spell and stands up since Voldemort also stopped.  
  
"I do really think you should stop," says a old voice, and they turn there is Voldemort's all time best friend Dumbledore. Behind him you can see the real Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Mr. Wesley, Bill and so on so forth.  
  
Voldemort looks at them and can hear more Auroras popping in. He knows this would not be his fight. Well not an easy fight to win. "I'll be back," he says and disaparates just before he would of been grabbed Soon all that is left is one knocked out Death eater and all the good guys.  
  
"Help them inside," Kaz says and then falls forward Ginny rushes forward, her mother quickly following behind her. Harry behind them moving slowly, they had not got Ron up yet. Ginny is on her knees holding Kat and is checking Kaz.  
  
Dumbledore walks over and checks him over. "Do not worry, he is just tired, and the spell did not help." He says and they move him back inside Kaz on a invisible stretcher Lupin helping Harry. Tonks playing with he baby who Bill was holding since they did not think it would be a great idea to let Tonks hold her for the moment. 


	7. chapter 7

Ginny sighed Kaz had been avoiding her ever since the incident at the lake. In fact she had barley seen him in the past 24 hours. He would leave as soon as she walked in the room if they where alone or if Kat was there, and the one time she got him cornered Kat had started crying so he was able to go upstairs. "I'm sick of this," Ginny says to her self-making Ron and Harry look at her, but before they can ask what she is talking about Ginny heads upstairs to her room. They just shake their heads and you can hear Ron muttering something that sounds like 'girls'. Later it is about midnight the house is quiet and almost everyone is asleep. Well that is there are still four people awake. Harry is down in the kitchen since he doesn't sleep that much anymore. Kaz is walking back and forth, trying to get Kat to sleep. Kat is sleepy but likes her position with her big brother too much to go to sleep just yet. After all she did not have her sister around to just her big brother. Ginny is outside of Kaz's room not really sure what she is going to say. That is till finally she opens the door and walks in. "Kaz we need to talk." Ginny says before Kaz can say anything she goes on. "Listen you have been avoiding me since yesterday. I know it must of been hard to talk about it, but you shouldn't do this. Kaz I" Ginny stops and walks forward and puts her hands on his shoulders and gets on her tip toes and kisses him. Kaz gently shifts Kat to his other arm and out of the way then kisses Ginny back. They move over somehow putting Kat in the crib they move back Ginny falling over the bed, laying back. Kaz does not miss a beat, he is with her the whole time. Kissing her he moves down and starts nibbling on her neck.  
  
Ginny pulls him down pulling him towards her, "Ginny," He finally gets out, "Ginny we need to stop" he says as he switches places on her neck.  
  
"I know, but I don't want to" Ginny says and you can hear the pleasure in her voice. Ginny like most girls loves this. Kaz says nothing but his hands move down and start pulling at her shirt. It is one of his shirts, he would later find out. Ginny only has a small pair of shorts on and her bra.  
  
Kaz moves down kissing around her bra. This goes on for a while, that is till finally he stops him self Ginny pulls his head back down but somehow he forces his brain back in to control, and pulls away. "Here" he says and hands her his shirt he had on before she came in and which was taken off during there little bit of fun. Ginny puts it on and is a bit embarrassed now she had lost the shorts to. She took the shirt and puts it on then fixes her bra. "Listen Gin, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it," Kaz says  
  
Ginny however, has a bit of a different attitude. "Done what, tell me about your past, or kissing me?" Ginny asks, so ready to yell at him for whatever answer he gives. She first checks the door to make sure it is closed there is a silencing charm on it so Kat doesn't disturb everyone at night.  
  
Kaz looks at her and gives her a lopsided smile. He then lays back on the bed and pulls her down, so she resting against him. Ginny dose not object because well she likes it and she will just sit up hen it is time to yell. "Here I am not talking to you for a whole day then I'm forcing my self on you." Ginny looks like she is about to say something, Kaz goes on. "I don't care, what you think. Ginny you have no experience in this sort of thing." Kaz says. Ginny rolls over so she her chest is pressing against his bare chest.  
  
She pulls her self up so she is looking him in the eye. "Kaz, trust me the only way you could force me would be to use a magic spell to have me chained to the bed and so I could say nothing." Ginny moves her head down so they are barley an inch apart. "And trust me you wouldn't have to do anything like that," Ginny says. She leans down and kisses him. She then moves her hands over him. Kaz just smiles and his hands are on her back. Ginny finally rolls over, and gives a sigh. The only difference between this one and the one she did earlier is that this one was more because she was content. They lay there for a while till they move for a second and the covers come up. They fall asleep like that, Kaz has one arm holding her close over his back. Ginny has her arms around him, and she has a smile on her face.  
  
However there is still one person in the room who is not so happy, in fact that small person is actually very mad. Here she was so happy. Then she has to come in sure she was nice some of the time but still she kept taking her big brother away. Well then fine, if she wants tot play that way. Kat thinks then starts to cry. Just about then Harry is walking up stairs, but feels like he should talk to Kaz he opens the door since he knew about the silencing charm and sees Ginny and Kaz in bed. He is about to go get Ron when he notices Kat crying. So he goes and picks her up and rocks her. That is when he notices Kaz's arm there is no dark mark. "Well looks like I was wrong about your big brother," Harry says and rocks her. 


	8. chapter 8

Kaz was at a bed in saint mungo's. Ginny and Kat where next to him, in the bed since the nurse had just left so they had a while till she got yelled at to get out again. Kaz is playing with Kat who is in love with all the attention she is getting. Seemingly forgot all that happened before to her, with that scary man who tried to take her away from her wonderful brother. Kaz then looked over at Ginny. Ginny noticed after a few seconds and smiled "What?" she asks "Is there something on my nose?" Ginny checks her nose but finds nothing there.  
  
Kaz moves some red hair away from her face, "No," He says and kisses her gently. Ginny blushes but kisses back. Then he pulls back and starts tickling Kat making her laugh. "Ok enough out of you Kat, I think you should take a nap just like, big sis here." He says and lays Kat down against him and Ginny. Ginny looks at him. He had sort of been acting weird since he woke up. "Hey Gin move your arm a bit," he says then shifts Kat and then moves him arm so it is holding both of them close. "I'm not letting you guys go, cause whenever I do something bad happens." He says more to him self than her.  
  
Ginny looks at him, and takes her hand and squeezes his hand. "Shh we are all fine, just calm down." Ginny lay's there holding his hand and Kat. Soon they all asleep. Kaz stays awake a bit longer, to many memories swimming around form the spells. However soon the lack of sleep and just the comfort presented too much and he soon was asleep with them.  
  
About half-hour later the nurse comes in with Mr. Wesley, Bill, and Ron. The nurse sighs, "No offense but I'm glad he is only staying overnight any longer and I think I would have to quit."  
  
The nurse is then about to head over to wake them up, when Mr. Wesley stops her. "Can you just let them sleep they have a very tiring day." The nurse looks a bit unsure, "You can blame me, if anything happens." He says and finally she nods then walks out they stare at them.  
  
"As the oldest brother I really object to this," Bill says and glares at them but does nothing.  
  
Mr. Wesley however smiles "I think there fine, you know they remind me of your mother when we where younger." Bill looks up and Ron looks away. "Don't worry boys you will understand later." He says and then sits down to take first watch. Bill acting like a adult, though it is hard since this is his little baby sister who he used to hold in his arms. Ron decides he would go check on Harry now.  
  
However he looks at them "Would you like me to take Kat, so that way mum can look after her?" he asks looking at his dad.  
  
His dad however laughs "Well I'm sure your mother would love a little girl to play with I think it is better to keep her there, if not only for comfort but to make sure those two behave." He says. Bill tightens his grip on his wand. Ron nods and walks out.  
  
Mr. Wesley and Bill stay there for a while, but then Tonks and Lupin come in. Well Tonks is Tonks and she trips on the ground. This of course wakes up the baby who is getting hungry, and a crying baby right next to you would wake anyone up. Ginny and Kaz both are awake in a split second. Kaz hand trying to find his wand the other pulling them closer. Ginny pulls Kat up against her and gets closer to Kaz. "Oh I'm sorry about that" Tonks says from the floor and sits up.  
  
"Oh hi Tonks" Ginny says sighing Kaz lays back down but then moves Kat out of her arms. Ginny then sees her eldest brother and her father she practically jumps out of bed. "Oh um hi dad, Bill, professor" she says and has a big blush on her face. Ginny moves down her shirt which was up past her belly button Turing a deeper red than her hair ever could.  
  
"Oh no just go and ignore us, we just got here however your father and brother have been here for a while," Lupin says with a smile. They where more rare now a days but it was still good to see it.  
  
However while all this is going on Kat is still crying. He is rocking her back and forth, "Excuse me but can some one get me some milk?" Kaz asks and tries to keep Kat entertained.  
  
Bill stands up and stretches form his chair. "I'll go do it, I could use the exercise I've been sitting around to much anyway." He says and heads out muttering something about calling a certain Vela (spell?)  
  
"Ginny perhaps you should head home it is getting late and I'm sure your mom is getting worried about you." Her father says and also stands up.  
  
However Ginny sits back on the bed with Kaz. "If it's ok I would rather stay here," Ginny says and hugs Kaz. Not letting go of him she looks at her father giving him the I'm just a innocent little girl you wouldn't really make me leave would you daddy.  
  
He looks at her, but then thinks of his wife and sort of argues back and forth, but then figures he would probably have to drag her the whole way back to the burrow with her fighting completely. "Fine, I'll just tell your mother something." He says and walks out, but then sticks his head back in. "And you two despite whatever they say please have one of you in here all night." He then walks out, with Bill just stopping by for a second to drop off the milk.  
  
Ginny tests the milk on her rest, but then takes Kat away from Kaz and feeds her. "You do know that I can do that," Kaz says but just pulls her closer.  
  
Ginny wriggles out of his grip, since she would rather not with all of them looking at her. "I must say you make a natural mother there Ms. Wesley I must recommend to the headmaster that they have a parenting class, I'm sure you wouldn't mind teaching the class." He says and laughs. Tonks nods her head, and Kaz smirks.  
  
Ginny turns and looks at him. "Oh what about you, I've seen you play the part very well, most of the time." She says and would squeeze his cheek but her hands are full. So she just sticks her tongue at him.  
  
"Hey be nice, I'm the one stuck in the hospital all night, aren't you supposed to be waiting on me hand and foot?" he asks and Ginny gives him a look "Or maybe not" This makes Lupin. 


	9. chapter 9

"Hey be nice, I'm the one stuck in the hospital all night, aren't you supposed to be waiting on me hand and foot?" he asks and Ginny gives him a look "Or maybe not" This makes Lupin laugh.  
  
There you go sorry about that my fault, ah well now that this is the writer talking for once, I'll go ahead, I do not own most of the character however Kaz, Kat, there father, mother, and Ginny is partially mine. Yes I know I did not make her up and J.K. rolling owns all the real rights to her, however since I have changed her a bit the changes are mine. However she owns her more than I do. Well what can I say, ok hope you all like the story yes I know my grammar sucks. However I am doing Meaps. This stupid statewide test, so give me a little credit at least I am updating right.  
  
Ok now back tot he story. It is the next day Kaz is relaxing out by the lake with Ginny, they had just put Kat to bed and here resting by the pond. Ginny looked at Kaz still a bit worried about him. Kaz however looks at Ginny and grins. He then rolls Ginny over so she is on top of him, "hi" Kaz says smiling at her.  
  
Ginny smiles, and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. "Hi" she says smiling back and then cuddles herself up against him. His arms move completely around her, and pull her against him. "You have no idea how scared I was, especially when you ran outside to fight him." Ginny says in a totally unlike Ginny version of Ginny.  
  
"Ginny listen I think maybe me and you need to talk about some stuff. The first thing is what we are going to do once the school year starts? I mean what about us cause I have this room, and stuff but you have a dorm room, and just" Kaz is not really sure how to say he is scared of going back to being alone.  
  
"Yeah, I know I'm the one who told you about Hogwarts. Remember" she says smiling and cuddles her self up against him. Letting him feel how much of a woman she has become.  
  
"Yeah," he says and breaths making sure his brain stays in control, and not other parts. "Ginny, I told you before that Dumbledore said I could have a room mate and it would be up to me to chose, I'm pretty sure this was not what he meant, but would you um, well I mean would you sleep, I mean would you be my room mate?" Kaz finally asks  
  
Ginny looks at Kaz and smiles, "So you finally decided to ask me huh, I've been wondering when you would get the nerve to ask me." Ginny says and kisses him. He smiles, and then holds her close and rolls over. He makes sure that he does not press his weight against fully on her.  
  
"Ginny, thanks" Kaz says simply and starts kissing her. She grins not really sure what to say. Ginny however decides that she doesn't like being on the bottom she's one of those girls that wants to be on the top.  
  
"You are however are going to spoil me rotten to make sure cause from my experience you seem to be a messy person" Ginny says. However Kaz rolls over so he is on top.  
  
"Me you steal all my clothes" he says smiling Ginny rolls over however the only problem is that she ran out of land. Ginny falls in to the pond and Kaz laughs but takes off his shoes and shirt's and dives in. 


	10. Chapter 10

Kaz and ginny had fun for the last few weeks of Summer. Though they never did metion it to her mum or dad that they where moving in togther. Well that and they never really got caught Ginny sneaking in to his room almost daily that is. "Come on Gin, you're going to make us late" Kaz calls up the stairs holding Kat in one hand.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. I'm just trying to find the last few things." Ginny calls downstairs not about to tell him that she is looking for her supplies. There had been no chance for fun even if they where sleeping togther last night cause it was Ginny's time of the month now she could not find her box. That and it felt like she was forgetting something else.

"Do you wan't some help?" Kaz asks and starts to walk up the stairs but sudenlly Ginny yells no, and Kaz turns to Kat. "I swear if you ever act like her, I'm throwing you in to a pond after putting a freezing spell on it" He says and Kat just giggles not really understanding it but loving the attetion she is getting from her fablous big brother.

Finally Ginny finds it under a bunch of junk curtise of Ron forgetting his tooth brush and other stuff till the last minuet. "I'm coming down," Ginny says throwing them in to her back pack. she walks down dressed in one of Kaz's smaller shirts and a pair of his shorts, with his belt tightly around her and a hat that says Ohio state on it, backwards. When she gets to the bottom of the stairs she stops and twirls. "So do I look muggle enough?" She asks with a smile

"Oh yes very, especially since those are all my clothes which may I add. I got in the muggle world. What happen to those muggle clothes we got while we where shopping?" He asks as Ginny takes Kat from him and he grabs her backpack carrying them out throwing them in to the trunk of the cabs. They get in there, having to have two cabs. In one is Mr. Wesley, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. The other has Kaz, Kat in her baby seat, Ginny, and Tonks who had voulenteared for gaurd duty. She felt it was her duty that and she loved playing with the baby.

They made it to the train station with little incident other than Tonks voulnterring to carry the baby carrier since Kaz and Ginny had there hands full with Tonks and everyone jumping at once saying no. Which made Tonks feel very bad so Kaz forced him self to let her and watch her very carefully as she carried the baby. They somehow make it inside the platform with out Kaz having a mental break down from worring so much about Kat. They get there trunks and pets and everyone inside of the train and come back out. Mr. Wesley giving Ginny and Harry a extra big hug, and smiling at Kaz while shakking his hand telling him to be careful with his daughter, and Tonks almost breaks down in to tears as she says good bye to Kat. Finally Kaz forces her away from Kat since the train was signaling that it was time to leave. They all head back Kaz and Ginny taking the last compartment putting the baby seat across from them. Harry comes in and sits next to Kat across from them. "Where are Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asks after Harry sits down yawning. Something about not getting much sleep the night before.

"Oh well Ron, and Hermione got perfect duties, wait Ginny wheren't you a perfect?" Harry sudnelly asks realzing that she got a letter with that in it. Everyone but Ginny had been really happy for her. Ginny had just shrugged it off.

"I said no thanks. I figured that I would all ready have enough going on this year with out having to do extra meetings and stuff besides if I wanted to use the perfects bathroom I could just borrow your map." Ginny says and then looks up at Kaz who is looking at her. "Oh shut up. I all ready told you I didn't want to be one." Kaz still looking at her annoyed so she sort of hmps and turns away but stilly laying down on him.

Harry not wanting to get caught in a argument from them. "So Kaz did you all ready put the sorting hat on?" Harry asks wondering if he would be in there house or if he would be put in to a diffrent one like Slytherin (sorry no book here and i got no spell check so go easy on me ok?).

"Yeah, I'm a grffy to. Dumbledore had brought the sorting hat to the burrow, and it tried to sing a song but Ginny just stuffed it on my head." Kaz says laughing and brushes some hair out of her face. "Acutlaly I got my own room, well Me and Kat have are own room in Gryffindor tower."

Ginny sits up and smiles at him. "Well i think we can tell him now." she says then turns to Harry. "You see, I'm moving in with Kaz and Kat helping them." Ginny says and gives Kaz hand a squeeze. Harry just looks at them dumb struck.

That is till Ron and Hermione come in. "Ginny why wheren't you at the metting?" Ron asks sitting across from Kaz. Watching them making sure they are not doing anything innaproprit.

"Ron I told you. I decided to not be a perfect. I sent a letter back to the headmaster telling him sorry but i would not join your estemmed ranks. I mean I'm sure he would of...." She stops as Kaz leans down and pulls a letter out of his book bag. "Is that the letter that I asked you to mail for me since I was feeding Kat?" she asks looking at him. Kaz nods his head yes. "You never sent it did you?" she asks again and he nods his head no. "So I'm stuck as a perfect now?" she asks and he shrugs his shoulders. "I'm going to kill you now aren't I" she says/asks and starts chocking him.

It takes both Ron and Harry to stop her. "It's ok Ginny don't worry about missing that one metting I have all the ruels and stuff written down for you, just don't miss anymore. Hermone advises and Ginny starts chocking Kaz again. Ron and Harry both trying to pull her off him.


End file.
